Barrier Shift
.]] '''Barrier Shift' , also known as Wall Change, Barrier Change, Elemental Shift or Exoproofing, is a recurring ability in the series. Often used by bosses, it changes the user's elemental weakness while it absorbs all other elemental attacks, and it is often used after the player strikes the boss with its elemental weakness at the time. Appearances Final Fantasy III Barrier Shift (originally called WallChange) changes the user's elemental weakness and allows them to absorb all other elemental attacks. It is used only by Amon and Hein. Final Fantasy IV Barrier Shift is an attack exclusive to the 3D versions used by Golbez. It gives him a random elemental weakness and enables him to absorb all other elements. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Barrier Change is used by the boss of Palom's Challenge Dungeon, the Blade Dragon. It gives the Blade Dragon a weakness to one element, resistance to another, and allows it to absorb the third (for the main three elements, fire, ice and thunder). Final Fantasy V Wall Change (originally called Barrier Change) is used by Archeoaevis, Melusine, and Omega Mk.II, which allows them to change their elemental weakness at will. Final Fantasy VI Barrier Change (originally called Wall Change) is a special ability of several bosses, most notably Kaiser Dragon and Magic Master. It allows the user to be weak to one element, absorb another element, and nullify the damage of all other elements. Final Fantasy X Elemental Shift is used exclusively by Greater Sphere and Spherimorph. It allows the user to change their elemental weakness, as well as other elemental attributes to match the weakness, when they take damage. Final Fantasy X-2 Barrier Shift is used by Amorphous Gel and Protean Gel and allows them to change their elemental weaknesses. Final Fantasy XII Shift is an enemy technick that grants the augment Shift. It is used by Phoenix, Zodiark, and Trickster. Shift is an enemy augment that sets a single element as a weakness while absorbing all other elements and changes the elemental weakness when attacked with weak element. It is used by Phoenix, Zodiark, Trickster, Shemhazai, Omega Mark XII, and Bull Chocobo. Final Fantasy XIII The Aster Protoflorian and Vernal Harvester can change their elemental resistance with the Exoproofing abilities for Fire, Lightning, Ice and Water. They absorb one element, but are weak to the opposing element. They take half damage from all other elements. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Pink Lily can change its elemental resistance with Exoproofing: Ice and Exoproofing: Lightning. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Three the elemental Exoproofing abilities appear as abilities for Aster Protoflorian and Aster Protoflorian Ω. Each Exoproofing ability bestows a another buff alongside the En-element status and overwrites the enhancements already placed on the user. Exoproofing: Ice bestows Enfrost and Faith on the user, Exoproofing: Wind bestows Enaero and Regen on the user. The user absorbs one element, is weak against the opposing one, and takes half damage from two others. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The viera job class of Elementalist can use the ability Elementalshift to change the elemental weaknesses and resistances of opponents. However, the changed element is random and not actually declared meaning that some trial and error is required to find the opponent's new weakness, although the weakness will cancel any matching elemental immunities or absorbances meaning that it can be used to remove or reduce the opponent's elemental defenses (eg. can change a Bomb's fire absorbency to half damage or weak to fire). Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Barrier Shift is the ability of Rubicante's card. Barrier Shift requires one Fire CP and the discard of another Rubicante card to activate, and allows the player to choose an element. For the rest of the turn, Rubicante cannot be targeted by the effects of cards of that element. Number 024's card is able to use an ability that emulates Barrier Shift. For the cost of one Light CP, the player can choose an element to prevent Number 024 from being selected by cards of that element for the rest of the turn. Gallery FFIIIDS Barrier Shift.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIVDS Barrier Shift.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Barrier Shift Golbez ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY PSP Barrier Shift.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). Barrier-Shift-FFV.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFX Elemental Shift.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Barrier Shift.png|Final Fantasy X-2. Ffxiiiexoproofing.png|Final Fantasy XIII. Lightning_returns_exoproofing.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFTA Elementalshift.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. it:Cambio barriera Category:Defensive enemy abilities